


A Long Time Coming

by sfscarlet



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfscarlet/pseuds/sfscarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An important event in the Kinney family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Italics used to denote thoughts of individual characters- normally only one character has thoughts to share but in this story multiple thoughts are shared. No ownership here, just playing with the characters.

I don't own any of these characters, just take them out to play. Note the italics are used a little differently here- the person thinking them is the person talking. I wanted the reader to know what was going through each character's mind throughout the short piece. Thanks for reading.

Brian opened his eyes as his body slowly became awake. He stretched, getting the kinks out of his limbs, and then turned to look at Justin, sleeping peacefully next to him. Warmth washed over him as he looked at the blond, still in awe to see him in bed next to him, despite the fact that Justin had been at his side for ten years. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, he mentally counted down the hours until their appointment at the courthouse. _Four hours. Hmm… an hour to get up and get dressed-make that two-I know Justin will want to do more than shower. A half hour to get breakfast; he must feed the monster in Justin's belly. Forty five minutes to drive into the Pitts. At least a half hour to visit with the Munchers before taking Gus to the courthouse. That didn't even account for the ride to the courthouse, find a fucking place to park and get them all inside. Shit! That would take another half hour at least._

Brian pulled the blankets off Justin. "Time to get up, Justin. It's the big day and we've got to get a move on."

"Briannnnnnnnn." Justin looked at the clock. "It's only 6:00 a.m. We don't have to be there until 10:00." Justin reached down to pull the covers back over his body and placed his pillow over his head.

Brian pulled the blankets off a second time and pulled the pillow off. "We've got to shower, get you fed, drive to the Munchers, pick up Gus and get to the courthouse. Now get your bubble butt up so you can blow me in the shower."

"Okay, okay." Justin stumbled out of bed, rubbing his eyes with one hand and scratching his balls with the other. Stopping at the toilet, he took care of business and then joined Brian in the shower.

Brian watched Justin for several minutes, letting the warm water wake him. Justin turned to grab the soap and washed Brian's chest. Brian poured some shampoo into his palm and washed Justin's hair. Their routine had become like clockwork as they had followed the ritual countless times. Once Brian had rinsed the suds from Justin's hair, Justin moved down Brian's torso to wash his legs and cock, stopping to give Brian a quick blow job. Afterward, Brian usually turned Justin around and they enjoyed a quickie. Today was no different.

"Sorry, we can't continue, Sunshine, but we have places to be."

After kissing Brian on the lips, he said, "I know. Tonight we'll celebrate. I can hardly believe that this day has finally arrived. We've been waiting for a long time." Justin's stomach growled loudly.

Brian laughed and turned off the water. "Come on." He grabbed both of their towels off the warming rack. "Let's go feed the beast. Wouldn't do for it to be growling at the courthouse."

They dried off and entered their bedroom. Justin grabbed the new suit Brian had insisted he buy for the occasion. "I still can't believe you bought this. I have a dozen suits in my closet and most I've only worn once."

"You needed a new suit for today. It's a special occasion and you have to look good."

"So, why didn't you buy a new suit?"

"I did. I just didn't buy it when you bought yours." Brian pulled out his new suit from the closet and ran his hand lovingly over the jacket.

Justin laughed. "You know, you have the same look on your face when you come. I wonder which one of us is more fulfilling?"

"Twat." Brian walked over to Justin and kissed him on the lips. "A suit can't give me a blow job, so I guess you win hands down."

"Good to know. Now stop admiring your beautiful suit and get dressed." Justin's stomach growled again.

Brian put on his new Armani suit and Justin got dressed in his new Dolce and Gabbana. They made a striking pair in their tailored garments.

Justin fixed a bagel and Brian made his guava juice protein shake. "I don't see how you can drink that shit. It really is disgusting, tastes like old cum."

Brian smirked at Justin. "You would know disgusting. I've seen some of the tricks you've given blow jobs..."

"I'll have you know..." Justin stopped mid-sentence, shaking his head at their silly banter. "Your come on the other hand is elixir."

"Of course." Brian looked at the clock above the microwave. "We've got to go or we'll be late."

Justin finished his milk, placing his plate and glass in the sink, and Brian swallowed the last of the guava shake. They got in the Corvette and started their drive to Pittsburgh.

Justin fidgeted with the radio but couldn't find anything he liked. He opened his CD collection and took out Queen's Greatest Hits and placed the CD in the player.

"Queen. Good choice, not some of that new age shit you insist on playing."

"They're an old group but I like them."

"Their music is timeless." Brian listened and then started to sing:

_"Are you gonna take me home tonight?_

_Ah down beside that red firelight_

_Are you gonna let it all hang out?_

_Fat bottomed boys_

_You make the rockin' world go round"_

"The words are fat bottomed girls."

"I know, but they were Queens and fat bottomed boys really made their world, and one bubble butt boy makes mine, so…"

"You are so goofy sometimes."

Brian continued to sing along with the CD, ignoring Justin. They arrived at the Munchers' about 8:45.  
As they walked up to the doorway, Gus opened the door.

"Daddy! Justin! Look at my new suit. I look just like you do when you go to work." Gus hugged Brian.

"The tailor did a good job."

Lindsay came to the door. "We have a fresh pot of coffee. We have time before we go to the courthouse."

"Sure. Justin could use some more caffeine."

"Brian," Lindsay hesitated. "Gus is so happy. He's talked about nothing else for weeks."

"It's a big deal for all of us." Brian put his hand on Justin's back and walked him toward the kitchen.

They drank their coffee and Gus had a glass of milk. "Daddy, we have to be there at 10:00. Don't we need to leave soon?

"Yes, we do," Justin assured him.

"You heard the young man." Brian stood up and walked toward the door. "Let's get this show on the road.

Brian and Justin took Gus with them, and Mel and Linds took J.R in their car. They parked in the lot adjacent to the building and paid the attendant. They found a seat in the back of the courtroom, sitting on the uncomfortable wooden pews.

Reminds me of a fucking church. All the wooden pews, the dais and the quiet. Hell, even the judge wears robes, just like the damn priest. At least today, I want to be here.

"What's the frown for? I would think you would be happy today?" Justin squeezed Brian's thigh as he looked at his partner.

"Place just gives me the creeps. Reminds me of a church," Brian whispered back, trying to be quiet.

Justin nodded in understanding. "Okay."

Gus took in all the scenery. "Why is that man standing over there? Does he do that all day? Why is that person typing on a weird machine? It looks like a DVD player, but there's no screen. Why is that man calling people's names? Don't they know when they're supposed to go before the judge?"

Lindsay smiled at Gus' inquisitiveness. "The man is called a bailiff and he keeps things running smoothly in the court. The man typing on that weird machine is a court reporter and he writes down everything that is said in the courtroom so there is a permanent record. He uses a special machine called a stenotype machine. While the people in court know when there appointment is, the bailiff still has to tell them it's their turn."

"Do you go to school to be a bailiff? Is that an easy job?"

"I'm not sure, but I bet Mama knows. She goes to court all the time." Lindsay turned toward Mel. "Does a bailiff go to school?"

"Yes. There is a bailiff school. There is a lot to know and even a test," Mel leaned over and explained to Gus. "Do you want to be a bailiff?"

"No. I was just curious. It would be really boring to stand all day. I want to be an artist and work for Dad." Gus beamed proudly and looked at Brian.

"I'm sure you'll be great at whatever you choose to do," Melanie assured him.

Justin was lost in his own thoughts during this exchange and didn't hear the pride in Gus' voice.

_"We were thinking about naming him Abraham, but I was thinking of Gus. What do you think?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_"You wouldn't survive a day at school being named Abraham, but I guess Gus is okay."_

Justin turned to Brian, smiling his trademark grin. "I helped name him ten years ago and now he's going to really have my name. That night changed my life forever. I can't believe that ten years later I'm in a courtroom, making it official."

"There have been many changes in the last ten years." Brian waved his left hand with the silver band on his ring finger.

"I'm so glad the girls agreed to let us adopt him."

"Why shouldn't they? He's at Britin every chance he can get and I pay for damn near everything."

"But adoption, that's really big, Bri."

Brian turned toward Gus, ruffling his hair. "But it's what Sonny Boy wanted. He wanted us to be his dads. Isn't that right?"

"I'll have the longest name in fourth grade. Gus Marcus-Peterson Taylor-Kinney. I think I'll just go by Gus Kinney. Most kids just use their dad's name," Gus announced proudly.

"But my name is Brian Taylor-Kinney," Brian teased.

"You're right, Dad. I've gone by Gus Marcus-Peterson for all these years, so I should go by Gus Taylor-Kinney. That is so cool. I can't wait until the first day of school when all the teachers will call out Gus Taylor-Kinney and the kids will think they have a new kid in the class. Awesome!"

Lindsay put a finger to her mouth and made a shushing sound. "Gus, you have to talk quietly."

Gus cast his eyes down in apology. "Sorry."

_I can't believe that I'm here, doing this-agreeing to have Brian be a third parent to Gus. If someone had told me ten years ago that Brian Kinney would be a great father, I would have laughed in their face. But time can change people and Brian has changed. He's a great father to Gus and he loves him. I can no longer deny him the right to legally call him father._ Melanie shook her head.

"Gus Marcus-Peterson," the bailiff called out, cutting off their private thoughts.

Brian, Justin and Gus walked to the front of the courtroom.

"Are you Gus Marcus-Peterson?" the judge asked.

"Yes, but I want to change that," Gus said proudly.

"I see. Can you tell me why?"

"Well..." Gus looked at Brian and Justin and they nodded for him to continue. "Because Brian Kinney is my father and kids have their father's name."

"Brian Kinney."

Brian walked forward. "Your honor."

"You've petitioned this court for a third parent adoption." The judge read through the papers on his bench. "The necessary documents have been reviewed by the court, but I have a few questions."

"Yes, your honor."

"Mr. Kinney, you gave up your rights to allow Ms. Marcus to adopt Gus."

"Yes, I did."

"Why do you want your rights returned, Mr. Kinney?"

"When he was born, three parent adoptions weren't allowed, and since Gus lives with his mothers, it was the right thing to do. The laws have changed, and I want to legally be a part of his life."

"Ms. Marcus and Ms. Peterson, are you in agreement with Mr. Kinney's request?"

"Yes, we are," they said in unison.

"Gus has a right to be Mr. Kinney's legal child. He's his father and very involved in his life," Lindsay explained.

The judge reviewed the papers again. "All the documents have been filed and it appears that all parties agree. I grant the petition. Gus, you are now officially adopted by Brian Kinney." He banged the gavel and smiled at the small family gathered in front of his bench.

"Yippee, I'm Gus Kinney." Gus hugged Brian and Justin, and then went to his moms and gave them a hug as well.

"Gus Taylor-Kinney, where would you like your celebratory lunch to be?" Brian asked as he ushered everyone out of the courtroom.

"I want to go to the diner. They have the best burgers, and I can tell Grandma Debbie and Auntie Em about my new name."

Justin smiled at Gus' enthusiasm while Brian groaned. "Gus, don't you want to go some place special?" Brian asked as they walked out of the building.

"Dad, the diner is special. All of our family is there. That's what Justin says. And now I'm a Kinney and I want to go where my family is."

"The diner it is." Brian looked over the top of the car, catching Justin's eyes before they entered. He said, "You will sooo pay for this."

"I can't wait."

They went to the diner and everyone congratulated the expanded Taylor-Kinney family. Times had definitely changed; the Kings of Babylon were now proud parents of a ten year old.

The end.


End file.
